The Keeper of the Keys
by Mockingjay850
Summary: After Lucy is kicked off Team Natsu, she receives a message to go to the Forest of Lumen. She leaves the guild and in the Forest of Lumen she finds Mavis, who trains Lucy the magic of the Golden Light, which goes hand in hand with celestial spirit magic. Nalu. Rating may go up later.
1. The Message

**The Keeper of the Keys**

**This is my first fanfiction. Please read and review.**

**Summary-READ AT OWN RISK! CONTAINS SPOILERS!**

**After Lucy is kicked off Team Natsu, she receives a message to go to the Forest of Lumen. In the Forest of Lumen she finds Mavis, who is a spirit who can't rest because she needs to pass on her powers and knowledge to someone who can handle it. Mavis trains Lucy the magic of the Golden Light, which goes hand in hand with celestial spirit magic. She finds ruby, sapphire , emerald and all 12 golden zodiac keys and becomes the Keeper of the keys. When Lucy finishes her training she returns to Fairytail and is welcomed with open arms . Then Zeref, who can only be defeated by Lucy, seeks to destroy her, and does this with a war. He summons his most powerful demons, the Demons of Tartaros and wages a war against the world.**

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

'Lucy!' I heard as I walked through the guild doors. I looked up to see a delighted Lisanna bounding up to me.

'Lisanna!' I giggled, as she jumped at me, tackling me into a hug. Ever since she supposedly came back from the dead we had been like sisters, laughing together, crying together and constantly pranking each other.

'Guess what?' She asked, her eyes shining with happiness.

'What?' I asked, curious. It wasn't rare for Lisanna to smile like she was the happiest in the world, but today she seemed even happier...if that was even possible.

'I'm joining Team Natsu!' She yelled.

'Omg, really?' I squealed. She nodded. It was like a dream come true, being able to be with my best friend almost every single day.

Someone gave a nervous cough behind us. Turning, I saw the rest of Team Natsu looking nervously as me.

'Yeah, Lisanna's joining,' Natsu said nervously, 'but we're thinking of kicking you off the team.'

I froze, as the words slowly registered in my brain. I heard Lisanna say something, but I didn't know what, I was too shocked to say a thing. My own team... Was leaving me. They didn't want me anymore. I already knew why. I was weak. I hid behind my spirits and always needed saving, I was a burden to the strongest team in Fairy tail. The weakest mage shouldn't be on the strongest team, I nodded, it all made sense. I never should have joined in the first place.

Erza nodded, 'Since you are always complaining about your rent, we figured it would be easier to pay it off if you went solo,' she added, trying to brighten the gloomy atmosphere.

'And no offence, Lucy, but you are weak, you always need saving,' Gray said.

Even though I knew why they kicked me off, it was still too much for me to handle. I ran out of the guild, not knowing where to go, but just letting my feet carry me away. Away from the guild I loved so much, away from Team Natsu.

Lisanna's P.O.V

'WHAT?!' I screamed. Why were they kicking Lucy off? I know they said I could join, but why kick Lucy off? I felt Lucy freeze beside me. The main reason I even joined Team Natsu was so I could be closer to my best friend. But now they're kicking her off? My shock turned to anger as Lucy ran out the guild doors, I turned to glare at Team Natsu.

'Welcome to the Team!' Natsu grinned, as if nothing had happened. How could he be so cruel? I decided to play along with him.

'Sure, let's go on a job shall we?'

I smirked to myself, time for punishment.

Lucy P.O.V

_I was in a lush green meadow_

_'Come'_

_'What? Mama?'_

_'Lucy, come to the Forest of Lumen'_

_'W...what do you mean Mama?'_

_'Lucy, I don't have much time left,' her mother was disappearing right before her eyes into golden dust._

_'No! Mama! Don't leave me again! Please, Mama...'_

_Her mother simply smiled at her._

_'Fairies exist, but don't have tails' her last words echoed in Lucy's mind as her mother was sucked into the sky, leaving her alone._

I woke with a jolt. A dream? No, it was too real to be a dream? A vision? Didn't seem like one. Then it struck me. It was a message.

'Fairy's exist, but don't have tails,' I whispered softly to myself. I knew exactly what I had to do now. I stood up and headed towards the guild.

Time skip-outside the guild

I took a deep breath and walked into the guild. As soon as I stepped inside, the noise ceased, everyone was giving me sympathetic looks as I walked past them. I gave them a reassuring smile, hoping that they would just return to whatever they were doing before. They did.

I walked straight to the masters office and welcomed myself in without knocking. The master looked at me, surprised.

'And what brings you here, my child?' He asked curiously

'Fairies exist, but don't have tails,' I said, I felt like I was about to break down any moment, but I didn't.

Master looked at me in shock.

'I see...,' he whispered, nodding his head as his eyes filled with tears.

'Give me your hand.'

I obeyed. He placed his hands over mine and a golden ball of light shone on my guild mark and disappeared, taking away my guild mark with it. **( A/N you may be confused right now, so I'm going to explain. When Natsu first joined the guild, Master said that the name 'Fairy tail' meant an eternal adventure because they would never know wether fairies had tails or not, but now that Lucy knows, it means that her adventure at Fairytail had ended).**

**'** Please tell Team Natsu that it wasn't their fault,' I said as I stood to leave. Master nodded, and followed me out the door.

Levy P.O.V

I saw Lucy walk out of Masters office with Master trailing behind, tears in his eyes.

'Lu-chan, are you okay?' I asked.

She nodded. Then walked out of the guild without a word. Now I was really confused, I knew Lucy would get depressed when she got kicked out of Team Natsu, but I knew that this was about something different.

Normal P.O.V

Master walked onto the stage, instantly the talking ceased and everyone turned to look at the Master.

'Listen up brats!' He yelled, 'Lucy, has decided to leave Fairytail!'

This cause an uproar, the guild were furious at Team Natsu. This had to be their fault. If it wasn't, who else was to blame?

However, as time passed the anger became sorrow, as the guild mourned the loss of there celestial mage.

Suddenly, the doors were kicked open by a very angry, and bruised fire mage.

'We must punish Lisanna!' He yelled, 'she beat us up for no reason!'

Erza and Gray nodded, they were also furious, but decided to let Natsu do the yelling for them.

Lisanna narrowed her eyes at the Team, how could they not notice? She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Levy.

'YOU HEARTLESS BASTARDS!' She screamed, 'b..because of you... L...Lu-chan left...' She broke down into tears. Instantly, Gajeel was at her side, comforting her. Mira would have fainted at the sight of the new found couple if it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation.

'What do you mean Lucy left?' Erza asked. Natsu, however was stock still, standing there. He knew that Levy was right. Lucy had left because of him. He made Lucy leave. He fell to the ground shaking with tears cascading down his cheeks.

'Lucy didn't leave because of you, Natsu. She didn't leave because of your Team,' Master said solemnly.

Everyone was shocked. If she didn't leave because of Team Natsu, them why did she leave? However, they were too busy drowning themselves in their tears to ponder why. Team Natsu was the most affected, they vowed to search for Lucy until theh died.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I know I wrote a lot on the guild in this chapter, but don't worry, the next chapter will be about Lucy. I PROMISE.**


	2. The Forest of Lumen

**Hey minna! This is the second chapter to 'the Keeper of the Keys.' Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and followed, I greatly appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail, Hiro Mashima does!**

* * *

**Outside the Forest of Lumen  
Lucy P.O.V**

Okay, so I had come to the Forest of Lumen, now what? I seriously had no idea. I just stood there like a complete jerk, staring in awe at the beautiful scene laid out in front of me. The Forest seemed to glow with a warmth that was rather familiar, however, I just couldn't put a finger on it.

'So, you came, Lucy,'

I spun around, my hands instinctively grabbing my keys as I turned to face the person.

'Mavis!?' I gasped, 'what are you doing here?!'

The first master grinned at me mischievously, with obviously no intention of answering my question. I pouted in annoyance as she turned, and glided of into the forest. Groaning in frustration, I followed her.

As soon as I entered the forest, it enveloped me in a golden light sent spasms of warmth through my body. Wisps of light zipped through the trees and when one of them stopped, I got a brief glimpse of a tiny fairy with shimmering wings before it flew off into the distance. I saw Mavis ahead of me, heading towards the waterfall and I instantly chased after her, calling for her to slow down.

Suddenly, she stopped, making me crash into her, but I never did. Instead I fell right through her! I felt as if I had been dunked in cold water by a super angry Aquarius and I fell onto the ground spluttering.

'What the hell?' I asked.

Mavis simply turned to look at me, it seemed as though she didn't even notice me go through her!

'Lucy!' She said with a shocked expression on her face, 'I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there! Why were you following me?'

I sweat dropped. Wasn't she the one who told me to follow her? Then I remembered, she never told me to follow her, I had just assumed. I was about to answer when she interrupted me.

'But I guess it's good you did, because you were supposed to.'

At this, I fell down anime style and inwardly facepalmed. Suddenly, a pink fairy with white wings landed on my shoulder.

'You'd better get used to it,'she said, 'she's always like this. It's so annoying!' The little fairy giggled, her laugh sounded like chimes, tinkling in the wind.

'I'm Aerobella, but you can call me Bella'

'I'm Lucy,' I replied, staring in awe at the elegant fairy in front on me.

'Ok Lulu!' She laughed, 'can I call you Lulu?'

'Sure!'

'Mavis! Can I give Lulu a tour of the forest? Please!' Begged Bella, pulling her best puppy eyes.

Mavis smiled gleefully, she already knew that Bella had something up her sleeve, 'sure!'

**Normal P.O.V**

Bella cheered and flew off. Pulling a very flustered Lucy behind her. However, as Mavis had predicted, a tour was not what Bella was planning to give Lucy. While Lucy was admiring the view, she pushed her into the water.

**Lucy P.O.V**

I was looking at the view, and the next thing I knew, I was dunked into freezing water. Seriously, I am so gonna kill that pesky fairy. In the process of falling into the water, I had also lost my keys. One thing I didn't want to suffer from again was a punishment from Aquarius. Wait, Aquarius? I quickly swam down to my keys which rested on a rock and grabbed Aquarius's key.

'Aerobella...' I rose from the water, my head facing downwards to cover the evil smirk painted on my face, but she must've noticed the dark aura I emitted, because with a squeal, she zipped into the trees.

'Open, gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!' I yelled.

'Don't you dare lose my key again, Lucy.'

Aquarius appeared from the water and threw a gigantic tidal wave towards the flying figure of Bella. Bella's wings got drenched in water, and she fell onto the ground, hard.

'Don't call me for two weeks, I've got a date with my boyfriend. Boyfriend,' she repeated haughtily, before disappearing with a poof. I sighed, did she have to repeat that?

I stalked over to the dripping form of Bella and grinned.

'That was payback for what you did before'

Bella groaned, 'That's unfair!' She whined, pouting, 'You used magic!'

'There was never a rule not to,' I replied as I walked towards Mavis.

Mavis looked apologetically at the little fairy lying on the ground before turning to Lucy. Her face suddenly turned serious, 'Lucy, I need to discuss with you the reason you were called here.'

I nodded, that question had been nagging at the back of my head for a while.

'Have you ever wondered why my spirit is still on Earth and not in heaven?'

I nodded.

'Its because I have one last job before I can leave for Heaven. That job is to pass on my magic to someone appropriate and train them. This person had to be a Celestial Spirit mage who was well practised in their magic. The magic that I am about to teach you is Golden Light Magic. This magic is the ability to use the starts, and together with Celestial Spirit magic, the power to summon the stars you will become the Keeper of the Keys.'

I stared at Mavis in shock. The Keeper of the Keys was a myth, it was believed that he/she would have the power to eliminate all darkness, including Zeref. And here Mavis was, saying that I could become the Keeper of the Keys, me, who was kicked out of her team for being weak, the person who always needed to be saved.

'We begin training tomorrow at dawn. Be ready.'

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review. If you have any ideas to improve this story simply PM me or write a review, it would be a great help**. **Should I make the chapters longer?**


	3. The Eye of Zeref

**Hey minna! This is the third chapter of 'the keeper of the keys. Thankyou for everyone who took the time to read this story and review it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail, Hiro Mashima does!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_I stared at Mavis in shock. The Keeper of the Keys was a myth, it was believed that he/she would have the power to eliminate all darkness, including Zeref. And here Mavis was, saying that I could become the Keeper of the Keys, me, who was kicked out of her team for being weak, the person who always needed to be saved._

_'We begin training tomorrow at dawn. Be ready.'_

* * *

**At the guild  
Normal P.O.V**

Ever since Lucy had left, the guild hadn't been the same. They knew that it wasn't their fault, Lucy had admitted it herself, but they still blamed themselves. Gray no longer stripped, Erza no longer ate cake, Natsu hadn't come to the guild, not even once.

**At Lucy's apartment**

Natsu stared longingly at the smiling picture of Team Natsu on Lucy's birthday. In the picture, his arm was draped around her shoulder. If only he could do that now.

Ever since Lucy had left, he had felt an unfamiliar aching in his heart. He didn't know what it was. All he could do was lie on Lucy's bed and cry, longing for her smile, her laugh and even her painful 'Lucy Kick.

People from the guild had tried to talk to him and coax him out of her apartment, but their efforts were futile.

'Luce...' He whispered, 'Luce... Come back. I need you. Fairytail needs you.'

His plead echoed emptily in the abandoned apartment, as he broke into tears once more.

**At the Forest of Lumen**

**Lucy P.O.V**

I woke up only to have a bucket of water dunked in my face. Maybe if I didn't wake I wouldn't have had a bucket of water dunked at my face.

'Up, up, up!' Mavis yelled, 'we begin training today!'

I yawned, and rubbed my eyes sleepily. It was hardly morning, but I decided to not complain. Be strong Lucy! I told myself. I felt like I was ready for anything she threw at me.

However, being dunked into the freezing water, again, was something I did not expect.

'Get under the waterfall and meditate!' Yelled Mavis, as she hurled me into the river.

'I...it's freezing...' I stuttered, as I tried to rub some warmth into my body in vain.

'No it's not, watch,' said Mavis as she lowered herself into the river and sat under the waterfall, 'see?'

That's when I noticed the water seemed to go straight through Mavis.

'Can you even feel the cold?' I asked.

'Nope! It's great to be a ghost right?'

I sweat dropped. No wonder she wasn't shivering. I slowly made my way towards the crashing waterfall and sat under it. Then I closed my eyes and tried to meditate.

However, it was impossible. The water fell onto my poor head, threatening to crack open my skull from pressure and that pesky fairy flying around me singing Jingle Bells when it wasn't even Christmas didn't help either. I was so going to kill her later, but that unfortunately had to wait. Meditating came first.

After 2 hours of sitting under the ice-cold water, I finally started to get used to it. Nature was talking to me. I could hear a lone birds call as she tried to find her parents, the whisper of the trees as they gossiped and the chatter of the fairies living amongst the trees. I felt like I was Mother Nature, talking to the quiet critters...

'_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way...'_

I snapped out of my meditation. Why won't she just shut up for once? I turned to grab that stupid fairy's legs, but missed. Instead, I fell straight into the fast-flowing river.

I yelped in shock, Mavis however was too busy meditating to notice and that pesky fairy was no-where to be seen.

I tried to paddle my way up the stream, but flow was too strong and I only ended up getting pushed down further and further. Finally, after what seemed like ages, I was washed up a bank. I was going to return to the waterfall where Mavis was when a surly voice stopped me.

'_All clear'_

I quickly jumped behind a nearby bush and took a peek at the two men ahead of me. They were both clad in midnight black, with shaded covering their eyes and bowling hats on their heads. They could have been mistaken for two business men, if it wasn't for the small symbol etched into the back of their hats. It was an eye. The eye had red pupils and rings of black inside it.

'_This better work, if it doesn't Lord Z will punish us'_

_'Don't worry. Do you think I spent all that time planning this for nothing?'_

_'Don't you think it's a bit soft on these people? We're only harming two. We're not even killing them.'_

_'Our orders were to kill off their fighting spirit and cause internal pain, not physical.'_

I heard people talking ahead. I instantly recognised the voices. Kagura! Millianna! I wanted to call to them, warn them, but I couldn't. I was too weak, too scared.

'_Shh. They're coming'_

Suddenly, a bang distracted me from my thoughts. I saw Kagura and Millianna lying on the ground side by side, all bloodied and bruised. I was too shocked to move. The two men had disappeared. I heard yelling and looked up to see the rest of Mermaid Heel, stare at the two bodies in front of them in shock. Then hoisted them up to take them back to the guild. I knew that they could take care of them well and left shakily.

For the rest of the day, I couldn't concentrate on my training. Mavis must have noticed, because she decided to give me that day off. Later at dinner,

she bought up the exact subject I had hoped to avoid.

'Lucy, why were you so distracted today? Did something happen?'

I nodded shakily. All of a sudden, the words tumbled out of my mouth as I recounted the event that happened this morning. When I was done, Mavis sat still, all colour drained from her face. Bella, who had been sitting on my shoulder, chewing on a leaf had fallen off my shoulder from shock and made no move to get up.

'W...was the symbol... By any chance an eye with red pupils and black rings in the middle?' Asked Mavis

I nodded. How had she known?

'No... This can't be happening. Not now. Why now? We haven't even begun training properly!'

'Mavis, what's wrong?'

Mavis shivered, 'that eye. The Eye of Zeref. Only demons working under him have that symbol.'

* * *

**Thankyou for reading! Please review.**


	4. Training

**Hi! Sorry for not updating for a while. I got too carried away reading fanfiction instead of writing. please forgive me! So now I present you the fourth chapter of the keeper of the keys!**

**Disclaimer: I own many things, books, books, books and more books, but not fairytail**

* * *

**Time skip~5 months**

**Lucy P.O.V**

It's been 5 months since I told Mavis about the two men, ever since then she had been training me to the core. When I asked for more information about The Eye of Zeref, she would simply avoid the question by talking about the weather, or making me train more. I ended up carrying boulders twice my size up mountains as high as Mount Everest and trying to outrun the boulders as she pushed them off the hill so I won't get squashed. Even Aerobella refused to tell me anything! Whenever I asked her, she would just shake her head and fly off to Mavis-knows-where.

'Hellooo? Earth to Lucy Heartfilia?' Mavis waved her hand impatiently in front of me. I instantly snapped out of my thoughts and smiled sheepishly at Mavis. Mavis sighed and continued on talking.

'As I was saying, today we shall begin to learn Golden Light magic. Golden light magic is the ability to harness the power of the stars to use against your opponent, or to help your comrade. This magic was lost centuries ago, but I am going to teach it to you.'

I nodded, I already knew that, after all, I had read fables about the golden girl using the lost golden magic.

'Now I want you to imagine the night sky. Look at the stars twinkling in the sky and use your mind to reach them, and call them to you.'

My mind reached out towards the sky, I felt the familiar presence of Loke, Aries and all the other spirits.

'Gather them together in the palm of your left hand.'

My palm started glowing. Gradually a ball of light grew in my hand, it was about the size of a basketball.

'Attack the tree in front of you.'

I nodded and held my palm towards the tree before me.

'Starlight Shatter!' I chanted. The ball of light in my hand expanded and separated into many smaller stars that shot forward towards the tree, enveloping it in golden light.

Suddenly, the light exploded, blinding me for a few seconds, when it disappeared, the tree withered and instantly turned into dust before my eyes. To my surprise, I didn't feel drained of magic at all! I heard clapping behind me, and turned to see Mavis grinning from ear to ear.

'Good job Lucy! She cheered. Aerobella gave an encouraging whoop as she flitted to me and sat on my shoulder. During my time here at the Forest of Lumen, we had become partners, much like Natsu and Happy .

'Lunchtime!' She cheered. Mavis grinned and took out a picnic basket filled with finger sandwiches. My mouth drooled, they smelt delicious! I quickly grabbed my favourite ham and cheese sandwich and sat onto the grass to eat.

'Hey Bella?' I asked.

'Yeah?' She replied.

'Do you use magic?'

Bella grinned,' I thought you'd never ask! Of course I use magic, all fairies do.'

At this I was caught by surprise, Aerobella used magic? I had never seen her use it.

'So what's your magic? Fairy dust?' I added sarcastically.

Bella looked at me surprised, 'How did you know?'

I chocked on my sandwich, 'Wait...What?! You really use fairy dust? Like in those fairytales where the tooth fairy uses fairy dust to make miracle happen? What type of magic is that?'

Bella pouted, 'Well it's nothing like that, I have Healing Dust which can heal absolutely anything and Magic Recharge Dust that can recharge your magic and strength to 96.5%. I also have dust of all the different elements, such as Fire Dust, Water Dust and Wind Dust.'** (A/N Sorry for the lame names, I seriously didn't know what to call them)**

Mavis interrupted us, 'Lucy, Aerobella, if you guys would like to visit Crocus for a few hours today, you can. Your training is going very well.'

I cheered. Living in the forest like a wild animal was not what I was used to. Civilisation! Here I come!

'Thanks Mavis!' I said, while grinning from ear to ear, 'we'll leave in a few minutes.'

**At the guild  
Natsu P.O.V**

'Natsu!' I turned to see Erza looking at me with worried eyes, 'We're going on a mission.'

I groaned, couldn't they see that I wasn't in the mood today?

'Sorry,' I replied, 'I don't feel like it.'

'Natsu, you never feel like it,' said Gray, 'you haven't felt like it ever since Lucy left.'

He instantly regretted his words. At the name, Lucy, the whole guild stopped what they were doing, instead they looked down at their feet, as they thought of their blond haired friend who they missed so much.

I clenched my fist, trying to keep the tears from falling, but failing. That ice bastard! He just had to bring back the sad memories. I gulped.

Erza tried to brighten the mood, 'well, let's go on this mission!' She smiled as she grabbed a paper of the request board but her eyes gave her smile away, they reflected pain, not happiness.

'Fine,' I grumbled, I was too lost in my own thoughts to care.

**Time skip~Crocus**

We had finished the mission. I was glad Erza chose an easy one, I didn't think I would have had the heart to concentrate on a hard mission. We were sitting in a cake shop called, 'Strawberry Delights', which Erza instantly went in to buy a triple layer strawberry cheese cake.

I sat on the chair, staring out the window as I watched people pass by the shop. I saw a blonde girl holding a tonne of books in her hand,chatting to a fairy pass by. At first, my mind didn't register what I had just seen, but suddenly it clicked.

Blonde+books=Lucy

It was the first equation that I had ever solved.

'Luce!' I yelled, as I bolted out the door, ignoring the strange stares shot my way. Erza and Gray looked at the place my figure had disappeared into the crowd. Had he lost his mind?

**Lucy P.O.V**

Today was the best day ever! We went to Crocus and I brought a tonne of books so I could read them in the forest. Who knows when Mavis would let me into civilisation again? I had also brought a stack of clothes and accessories since my old clothes were getting torn up from all the training and a requip belt which could store hundreds of keys. I already had 56 keys and knew I was going to get more.

Bella had brought a chocolate ice-cream sundae which she said was now her favourite food and a little book of fairytales since she had never read them and she wanted to know what humanity thought of fairies.

Suddenly, while we were passing a shop called 'Strawberry Delights' I heard a familiar voice call me. Turning, I saw Natsu running towards me.

'Shoot' I thought. I didn't know how to face them. I had left them without saying a single goodbye. They must be angry at me. Slowly I backed into the crowd. I didn't know wether I could stand being yelled at by my closest friend. I saw pain in Natsu's eyes. No... Getting kicked off the team was as enough, I didn't want to be yelled at, it was too much. With one last glance at him, I turned and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

**So that's the fourth chapter! How was it? Please review! Thanks to everyone who has followed, reviewed or favourited this story, I greatly appreciate it. :)**


	5. Meeting

**Hi! I have written a new story called 'Revenge', it is about Lucy as she tries to track down her mothers murderer. Please check it out. I would greatly appreciate it. And now I present you the fifth chapter of 'the keeper of the keys'!**

* * *

_Previously: I saw pain in Natsu's eyes. No... Getting kicked off the team was as enough, I didn't want to be yelled at, it was too much. With one last glance at him, I turned and disappeared into the crowd._

* * *

**Natsu P.O.V**

I saw Lucy disappear into the crowd. Fear evident in her eyes. Why was she scared of me? The thought made my heart break. Why did she leave?

My first explanation, was that I had been hallucinating, but I quickly threw that idea away. I knew it was Lucy, the real Lucy. Lucy had just run away from me, like I was something she was scared of.

Tears started streaming down my face, I just stood there, shoulders slumped, bangs covering face. Why did she run away from me? Was she still angry at me for kicking her off Team Natsu?

**Erza P.O.V**

I had just taken a bite out of my super creamy deluxe strawberry cheese cake when Natsu stood up and tipped the table over. With my super creamy deluxe strawberry cake on top! Oh he was so gonna get it, it seemed as though he didn't even notice that he had tipped the table over. I stood up, with a scary aura around me as I got ready to requip into my Heavan's Wheel Armour when he yelled something that stopped me.

'Luce!'

Wait...did he just yell Luce? My eyes trailed to the person he was staring at, and there she was, carrying a tonne of books in her hand. It was Lucy. My eyes widened in surprise, Lucy was here! But just as I was gaining hope, she turned into the crowd and disappeared.m

Looking at Natsu, I saw his shoulders slumped, eyes covered by bangs. I sighed as I looked sympathetically at him. He was too dense to notice his feelings. Yet.

**Time skip-A few days later-Forest of Lumen  
Aerobella P.O.V**

I looked at Lucy worriedly. Ever since we had met Team Natsu at Crocus, she had been quiet, only talking when necessary.

'Lulu?'

'Yeah?' She replied.

'Its because of Team Natsu right? That's why you are so sad.'

She smiled sadly at me, ' I just don't know wether I did the right thing. I'm such a coward. I just ran.'

'Lulu, after you finish training you'll meet them again, remember that. Then you can go and apologise. For now, let's just concentrate on training, Kay?'

Ever since i had gone to Crocus with Lucy, Mavis had decided to train me too. Now I was the fastest fairy in all of the forest

Lucy nodded, 'thanks Bella. Come on! It's time to train!'

I grinned, the old Lucy was back.

**At the guild  
Natsu P.O.V**

She hates me. Lucy hates me. I was broken. I no longer knew what to do. For my entire life, I had a path, a path where I knew what would happen. For a long time, my path was to find Igneel, then it was to protect the guild, then it was Lucy. But now, I didn't know what to do. Lucy was my new path, but now she was gone.

The guild was worried about me. Well duh. I had become the new Cana, and tried to kill myself with a kitchen knife twice.

Everyone thought I didn't know. But I wasn't that much of an idiot. Of course I knew, it was so obvious. I was in love with Lucy.

* * *

**Okay! The end of the fifth chapter!how was it? Please R&R. Natsu realizes that he loved Lucy! Nalu!**


	6. Back

**sorry for the late update! Lately I've been really lazy, for no particular reason. I'll probably be like this for quite a while, so don't expect constant updates. Sorry!**

* * *

**Time skip~2 years later**  
**Lucy P.O.V**

I woke, only to see Mavis's facing looming in front of me.

'Aaargh,'I yelled, shocked.

'Oh you're finally up Lucy! I thought you were dead,' she said, 'it would've been so sad if you died! Lucy, don't die! Please don't die!' She sobbed.

'...I only woke up 2 minutes late you know.'

'But you still could've died!'

I sweat dropped. Even after two years of living with Mavis, I still didn't understand her. After two years, I had collected hundreds of keys. All made of different rare minerals, such as ruby, sapphire, emerald, quartz and even diamond! I had also become the Keeper of the Keys. It is said only a Keeper can kill a Keeper. I wonder what that means.

'Anyway, today you're going back to fairytail!'

'Really?' I had first, my eyes sparkled with excitement, but instantly dulled when I remembered that I was kicked off the team. I didn't know what to think. I wanted to go, but at the same time didn't want to.

'Fairytail, here I come,' I thought.

**At the guild  
Erza P.O.V**

'It's been 2 years, hasn't it?' I asked Gray bitterly. Gray nodded, as we both looked at the fire dragon slayer who was drinking a barrel of wine.

'Lucy, come back,' I thought, 'The guild hasn't been the same without you.' Ever since Lucy left, the guild had been quiet. No brawls, no yelling and much less chatter.

Natsu took the worst blow, he hasn't smiled ever since she left. Not one smile. He didn't even bother trying. It was futile.

**Time skip~Magnolia  
Lucy P.O.V**

I stepped off the train, with Aerobella close behind me. Mavis said she would be at the guild, waiting for me. Probably to make sure I wouldn't chicken out in the last minute and run away.

I took out my key, and slipped it into the keyhole, opening the door. To my surprise, the room wasn't dusty as I had expected. The guild has been cleaning it for me. I smiled,'maybe they still care for me,' I thought.

Quickly, I unpacked my stuff, and set up a little area for Aerobella to sleep in.

'Let's go to the guild, Bella,' I said. Bella instantly flew over to me and sat on my shoulder. At least she'll be there for me, every step of the way.

**Time skip~Outside the guild (still Lucy P.O.V)**

I gulped as I looked at the looming doors of Fairytail. I pressed my ear to the door, listening for the usual brawl and chatter, but instead I heard silence. Aerobella poked me, that was her way of reminding me that I wasn't alone in this. That she would always be by my side.

I slowly opened the doors, having no idea what to expect. No-one in the guild looked up.

'If you're looking to join, your request is refused,' Mira said without looking up as she scrubbed a plate clean. Seeing my dear friends put a smile on my face.

'Well, that's horrible. I was thinking of joining again,' I teased.

Mira's eyes widened. That voice...

'Lucy?' She gasped as she looked up to see me standing there, smiling. Instantly, she ran from behind the counter and tackled me onto the floor in a hug.

'I missed you so much!' She cried.

At this, the guild looked up.

'No way...'

'Lu-chan?'

'Bunny girl!'

'Love rival!'

Everyone glomped me. (Don't ask me what glomped means. I just put it there because it sounded right) they were crying, laughing and smiling. Lucy was back. She was back at Fairytail. I spotted Mavis sitting on the second floor, she winked at me, I winked back.

'Luce?'

I froze. The one person I hasn't wanted to see, had come. Aerobella looked at me worriedly.

'Natsu...' I replied. I saw Natsu, relief and happiness plastered all over his face. I didn't no what to do. I was scared that he would hate me. Natsu saw my expression and his smile faltered.

'Luce?' He asked, 'what's wrong?'

I don't know why. I just couldn't face him. Trying not to catch his eye, I ran pass him, I walked up to the Masters office and entered.

'Master,' I greeted. The old geezer was sitting behind a stack of papers, most likely complaints from the council. Although the stack seemed much smaller than 2 years ago, the last time I had been in the office.

He looked up eyes widening when he saw me.

'Lucy, you're back. You're really back,' he whispered as tears formed in his eyes.

'Of course Master. Did you think I would be gone forever?'

At this, Master lowered his head slightly, not being able to meet me eye.

'Wait, you really did think I would be gone forever?'

He looked at me sheepishly.

'Well, you never said you were going to come back'

I shook my head in disbelief.

'Can I have my guild mark now?'

'Of course!' He grinned as he pulled out the over sized stamp, 'so where do you want it?'

'On my right hand in gold please.'

He placed it on my hand and it glowed for a few seconds. Then it receded, revealing the shimmering mark of Fairytail. He then gave it to Aerobella in the exact same place exept in pink outlined with white.

'I'm back, Fairytail,' I whispered as I left the master's office.

**Natsu P.O.V**

Lucy came back! She really came back! I'm so happy. This is the first time I've smiled in 2 years, but why did she ignore me? I guess I'll just have to ask her. Maybe she didn't see me or something.

I saw her come out of the old geezers office. Might as well ask her now.

'Luce!' I yelled, she didn't even turn around. Instead she walked up to Levy and Lisanna and struck up a conversation. Now I was certain. She really is avoiding me.

* * *

**So that was the 6th chapter! How was it? Please R&R. Should I make longer chapters and less updates, or chapters the same size as this one and frequent updates? Please answer in reviews or PM me.**


	7. Aiko

**Hey minna! Sorry for the late update. I probably won't update for a few weeks after this. It's nearing the end of the year and that means loads of exams and projects. Sorry for any disappointment! I'll try and catch up as soon as the holidays begin. **

**Disclaimer: fairytail belongs to Hiro Mashima. NOT ME.**

* * *

**To Lucy, Lisanna and Levy's conversation  
Lucy P.O.V**

'Hey guys!' I greeted as I walked towards the table while grabbing a strawberry milkshake from the bar. Lisanna and Levy both noticed that I was avoiding Natsu, but didn't pry. Aerobella had gone with the other exceeds.

'Hey Lu-chan/Lucy!' They replied in unison.

'So, anything interesting happen in the guild while I was away?' I asked curiously. Instantly, Levy and Lisanna blushed.

'I knew it!' I squealed, 'Levy and Gajeel and Natsu and Lisanna right?' When I said Natsu's name with Lisanna my heart felt heavy, I ended up choking the words out and having a coughing fit. The two girls looked at me weirdly.

'Lucy, I'm not dating Natsu,' Lisanna said, 'I'm with Laxus.'

'...'

'Oh, whoops,' I said, scratching my head sheepishly.

'Oh! And did you know that Gray and Juvia are finally together?' Squealed Levy, 'you should have seen Juvia's face, it was all...' She made a really funny face, we burst out laughing.

'Are you talking about Juvia?'

'Oh, hi Juvia!' I greeted happily. She smiled and nodded back to me in return as she took a seat beside me. I took a look at my watch. It was already 10pm!

'Sorry guys! Gotta go!' I waved as I ran out the guild doors, Aerobella following close behind.

The whole trip to the apartment, Aerobella was busy recounting her conversation with the exceeds. But I had something else on my mind.

I knew that he didn't hate me. He, as in Natsu. So why did I run? I was pondering the question. I had run, for a reason. But I didn't know why. Yet.

**Timeskip~at Lucy's apartment**

I sighed in content as I fell onto my super soft bed.

'Home sweet home~' I giggled, as Aerobella also fell onto the bed, her light snores signifying to me that she was asleep.

'I seriously want to know how she does that,' I grumbled to myself as I tried. And failed. To fall asleep.

**Time skip~Midnight**

It was silent. Too silent. It was midnight and I still hadn't slept a wink. Silently I crept over to Aerobella's cot. Maybe I should annoy her a bit.

'Bella~' I teased! as I shook her. But she didn't move. It was as if she was a stone, unmovable. I moved my fingers to her delicate wrist, her hands were warm, but there was no pulse.

'Bella!' I yelled, desperately, 'This isn't funny!'

She still didn't move. I gulped, something wasn't right, a fairy rarely ever died at such a young age. Quietly, I opened the door and stepped outside. The air was chilly. But there was no wind. It was cold, yet the air was dead. Unmoving.

Suddenly, a strong whiff of alcohol caught me. It was so strong I nearly fainted, turning I saw someone up ahead, sitting on a barrel. Cautiously, I approached him. What I saw, chilled me to the bone. His eyes were open. Wide open, as if he had seen death right in front of his eyes. Yet, he didn't blink. He didn't move. Once again, I checked his heart beat. Only to find none. But he was still alive. Alive with no heartbeat. However,he didn't smell dead (Keeper's have enhanced senses, much like dragon slayers).

Now, I was really starting to freak out. Everywhere I looked, nothing moved. The grass didn't dance, the lights didn't flicker and no sound was heard. I even had duck under a butterfly, that had frozen in the air. Defying gravity.

Suddenly, a gloved hand, grabbed my wrist. I screamed, praying that someone would hear me. That someone would save me.

The cloaked figure chuckled, 'Screaming won't do anything. In this world, it is only you and me. No-one can help you, no-one can hear you.'

Judging by the voice, I knew that this person was female, and young. I didn't know why, but it sounded familiar.

I gulped, 'W-who are you?'

I didn't see her smile, but I knew she was smiling. Delicately she flicked off her hood, revealing chocolate brown eyes and silky blonde hair. Just like mine. My mouth dropped open. No way. It couldn't be her. Right?

She grinned at me, 'I missed you,Lucy-nee.'

It _was_ her. After all those years, she came back. After all those years of separation, she came back. Tears pricked my eyes, as she walked forward and embraced me. I instantly hugged back.

**Flashback**

'No! I don't want to leave Lucy nee!' A girl with blonde hair sobbed, as she was carried away by a stony faced Jude.

'You will leave!' Jude exploded, 'You are a bad influence to her. She is the heir to the Heartfilia throne. She must be brought up without distractions.'

The girl looked up at her beloved twin, who had tears streaming down her face.

'Lucy-nee...' She said weakly, 'Don't cry. I'll find you okay? We'll find each other. Sometime. I promise'

The other girl smiled, a true smile. She placed three fingers to her lips and held them up (like in the Hunger Games). The girl returned the gesture.

'Its a promise,' Lucy said, smiling sadly as her father threw her twin mercilessly outside the mansion.

'Goodbye, Aiko...' Lucy sobbed as her father shut the doors closed with a bang.

'Goodbye, Lucy...' Aiko replied, but the doors had already shut close. Her words never reached her twin.

**End of flashback**

'Aiko-nee!' Lucy cried, 'I missed you so much!'

'I missed you too, Lucy-nee!' Aiko cried.

After ages of hugging the life out of each other, they reluctantly parted.

'So, care to tell me why you left for so long?' I asked. She knew what I meant. I had sent clues to her that I was in Fairytail ever since I ran away. Starring in Sorcorer's Weekly, hosting radio shows, I had done everything I could. She must've picked up a clue.

Aiko scratched her head sheepishly, 'Well, can I tell you later? Mavis needs to know too.'

I was confused. Why did Mavis need to know? But I could tell she was tired.

'Come on Aiko-nee. Let's go!' She nodded and grabbed my outstretched hand. She didn't leave though.

'Play,' she chanted. Suddenly, the world seemed to whir into life. I was so excited by meeting my sister, I had forgotten that the world had been dead. Now it was alive. The breeze gently brushed against my skin and the howl of a lone wolf was heard.

As soon as that happened. It clicked. Aiko, could control time. Where had she learnt that magic? I decided to interrogate her later. For now, it was time to sleep. I pulled her hand and ran off to my apartment. As soon as I got home, my eyelids drooped, and I fell into a deep sleep. With my beloved sister beside me.

* * *

**So how was it? Please review. As I said before I won't be updating for a few weeks because of exams and things. Sorry! **


End file.
